hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 68
The sixteenth episode of Hetalia: World Series (sixty-eighth overall) was aired on July 9, 2010. It adapts the strips of Boss Spain and Chibiromano, as well as strips from Comic Diary 10. Plot Summary Super Angry Japan Japan and Greece sit together in a field, both of them thinking. Greece turns to Japan, and tells him that he's noticed that Japan doesn't get angry easily. Greece asks Japan if he has trouble with anger, to which Japan replies that he does have trouble with his anger. Greece tells Japan that he should practice getting angry, and that he will help him with it. As they both sit in the field, Greece is shown to get angry quick. He is shown to have a cackling Ottoman Empire in his thoughts. However, Japan is shown calm, with no thoughts. The view turns back to Greece, as Turkey appears cackling in his mind again and ridiculing Greece. Japan blows off a small puff of steam, muttering "regrettable" under his breath. Greece asks Japan if that was anger, to which Japan replied that he was quite furious. Boss Spain and Chibiromano In the last segment, Romano has run away from Spain and France who are fighting each other. After having run far enough, Romano wonders why he is always so clumsy and useless, and why he is so unlikeable compared to his brother Veneziano. Romano recalls having wanted to clean, but that a bookcase collapsed and Spain blamed him for causing the mess. Romano reflects on how he doesn't look anything like Grandpa Rome, and how Rome always favored Veneziano. A chirping bird (which turns out to be Pierre) then interrupts Romano's thoughts, which causes him to become angered and start yelling at the bird. A map of Italy then appears, the two brothers located in their respective halves of the peninsula. The narrator explains that during the Renaissance, South Italy was an agricultural spot that didn't change very much after 1000 years and that because of that, its reputation in Europe is that of an area where "poor people only eat pasta and tomatoes yet are somehow cheerful." They reason that North Italy is more gentle and carefree yet conservative, while South Italy is more happy to simply be able to live through the day. Post-Credits Teaser France, angry at being beaten, declares that he's had enough. He orders his bird Pierre to fly out and get the strongest person they know. A note reads "To be continued." Character Appearances *Japan *Greece *Spain *France *Chibiromano *Turkey (in Greece's thoughts) *Chibitalia (non-speaking cameo in Romano's thoughts) *Ancient Rome (non-speaking cameo in Romano's thoughts) Voice Cast *Narrator: Yuki Kaida *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *France: Masaya Onosaka *Spain: Go Inoue *Greece: Atsushi Kousaka *Turkey: Takahiro Fujimoto *Chibiromano, Pierre: Aki Kanada English Dub Cast *Narrator: Jamie Marchi *Japan: Christopher Bevins *France: J. Michael Tatum *Spain: Dave Trosko *Greece: Vic Mignogna *Turkey: Kent Williams *Chibiromano: Colleen Clinkenbeard *Pierre: Chris Cason Trivia *This episode continues the adaptation of the Comic Diary 10 strip shown in last episode's teaser, which was not included with its second half in the published edition of the manga. *While Rome was depicted as an old man in the original strips, the anime once again removes the reference to him having aged and instead depicts him in his younger warrior appearance. *The ending sequence is once again altered slightly, to feature a close-up of China in the group shot of the Allied Forces. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes